Guns & Wrenches
by DJRiku
Summary: Yuri. It's Riza and Winry. [Incomplete] ..


Winry often wondered why she would stare at First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye with such amazement. It never occurred to her that she could possibly like her. When she first saw Riza, she just though of her as a hard workingwoman like herself. Trying to protect someone important to her. Ed and Al were like brothers to her so she could never imagine herself loving them in any other way. Plus they never stay in one place long enough for anything to happen besides worry.

"Winry. What are thinking of?" said Riza. It suddenly broke Winry's train of though.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She said. Blushing at herself for thinking of such things between herself and Riza. She's not the kind of person to fall in love. In her kind of job, she has to have her guard up. Ready to shoot at anyone in the way of Roy's success.

"Winry. There's been something that I've been trying to figure out but I'm not sure what to do. There's someone I like. They're so important to me but I don't know what to do. I feel like telling them but I'm worried about what they'll tell me."

Feeling crushed and heartbroken, Winry thought about Riza's happiness over hers. "Well, you should go and tell them before they find someone else. Being shy will get you nowhere…" and she meant it. Winry could never bring herself to tell Riza no matter how much she wanted to.

Riza looked for a moment ad stop what she was working on to stare at Winry for a moment. Winry hadn't really noticed because she was looking at the window from Riza's office. She was waiting for Ed and Al to return hoping that Ed didn't do anything stupid to his automail. The rest of the day, both Winry and Riza had someone on their minds while the day quietly went on.

Ed and Al never came and Winry ended up going to Riza's home that night. It was dark and raining that night so Riza didn't think it would be a good idea to have Winry stay at a hotel. Riza was planning something also and she needed Winry to be there with her.

Dinner was nothing special. Winry and Riza got to know each other a little more and Winry found that she didn't like Riza. She was in love with her.

"Riza… Remember when you asked me what you should do about the person you like. Well, I was thinking about that. I hope my advice is better spent on you then it is on me. You see, I have someone I like too but I don't know what to do. I know I should tell them but I'm afraid to. They're a pretty busy person too so I doubt my love would be returned. I'm sorry." And with that, Winry looked so sad and distant from Riza.

She didn't like the fact that Winry felt so sad and lonely. Seeing her in such a state made her worry. As Riza started cleaning up, Winry sat and thought about what she could of said but didn't.

"I had the perfect chance. I could of told her during dinner. I could of told her in the office. But I didn't." The thought of Riza off with someone else brought sharp pains in her heart. She didn't notice Riza walking in at that moment.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

A startled Winry answered, "Yeah it sure is. Although I can't really see the stars like back home."

"Yes it is a beautiful night but I wasn't talking about that."

Confused, Winry wondered what she meant. There wasn't much to look at. "What is then Hawkeye?"

"You don't have to call me that. I prefer to be called Riza and I meant by beautiful is you." And as she said that, she leaded into Winry and whispered the last word.

Winry didn't believe what she heard. Here she was. Sitting in Riza's home thinking she liked somebody else when it had been her all along. At that moment, Winry felt like she had just grown wings and flew.

Riza took Winry and gently pulled her closer towards herself and kissed her lightly on the lips but fearing how Winry would act, Riza quietly pulled herself up and walked away from her remembering what Winry had said earlier about her liking someone.

Riza, with her back turned said, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help but kiss you in the moonlight. I'm sorry if your heart belongs to someone else." And with that, she walked into her room. Winry sat there for a moment not sure what to do.

As Riza was thinking what to do next, Winry walked in and told her she was the one she loved. "Riza, I really love you. I don't know why I didn't tell you sooner but I know my feelings towards you.'

"What about Ed or Al?"

"They don't matter to me. Not like you do. Riza, you're the first person I felt like I could connect with…"

Standing in front of Winry was a causally dressed Riza no longer in her uniform. Winry took a moment to look at all the little details of her. How her body curves, how her hair fell. Without realizing what she said, Winry got close to Riza and told her to keep her safe and take away her loneliness.

"...Can this last forever Riza? Can I just hold you to know you'll be safe?"

"Do you think forever will come for us or are we bound to lose each other?"


End file.
